1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and method consistent with the present invention relate to a method and apparatus for providing an Internet Protocol Datacasting (IPDC) service, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing an IPDC service and a method and apparatus for processing the IPDC service, in a digital audio broadcast and a digital multimedia broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB) which provides a variety of additional data services, such as a weather service, a traffic service, an entertainment service, and an image service, as well as CD-level high-quality audio services, using a latest audio encoding method having a high compression rate is being serviced. Recently, Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) which is an improved type of the DMB is being serviced.
Meanwhile, IPDC is a broadcast technique for transferring digital content, such as games, video and audio files, and computer programs, to a plurality of users through a broadcast network. Since IPDC is a broadcast or a one-to-many distribution technology, the IPDC can efficiently transmit IP-based digital contents with high-cost efficiency to many customers.
With development of the Digital Video Broadcasting-Handhelds (DVB-H) standard, IPDC-based services are being provided, but the DAB (ETSI EN 300 401) has no standardized IPDC mechanism.
In the case of a DVB-Terrestrial/Handhelds (DVB-T/H), an MPEG-2 TS is a lower layer transport mechanism, but in the DAB sub-channel of a Main Service Channel (MSC) is a lower layer transport mechanism. When an IP datagram is broadcast using a DVB-H protocol stack through a DAB broadcast system, bandwidth efficiency and processing may deteriorate due to overhead in Multi-Protocol Encapsulation (MPE) and MPEG-2 TS packetization.